Love, Jealousy, and… The White Dress
by algida2
Summary: Può un semplice abito bianco far emergere nuove e vecchie gelosie?Vederla avvolta in quell'abito era stato per lei difficile da digerire. Eppure la violinista con la sua astuzia e con una promessa, era riuscita a convincerla. b One shot ispirata all'episodio 180 "Il concerto" /b


Era completamente nuda e le lenzuola le coprivano appena il fondoschiena. Aveva dormito poco quella notte, sia perché aveva uno strano presentimento, sia perché non era riuscita a ignorare il richiamo di quel corpo magnifico, che aveva al suo fianco. Si era svegliata ed era stata attirata da quel filo che le univa, tanto da spingere le sue dita a toccarla, a sfiorarla, ad accarezzare la sua pelle candida e delicata, per farla svegliare e perdersi tra le sue braccia.

La sera prima era tornata tardi e lei, stanca, si era ritrovata addormentata, senza nemmeno avere la possibilità di salutarla, di darle la buonanotte. Più passavano i giorni e più si sentiva schiacciare da quel sentimento che la legava alla sua amata, sentimento che non aveva nessuna intenzione di ignorare.

Allungò il braccio per accorgersi che lei non c'era, sospirò infastidita, quando ricordò di che giorno fosse, quando l'idea di quello che di lì a poco sarebbe successo, le fece rimpiangere di essersi svegliata già. Le aveva promesso di trascorrere la mattinata insieme, di accompagnarla in giro e ora, quando ricordava a come la sua subdola compagna, era riuscita a strapparle quella promessa, non poteva evitare di darsi della stupida malata di sesso.

Sì, perché la sua dolce e sadica metà le aveva strappato quella promessa mentre stavano facendo l'amore, quando lei era persa dalla sua lingua e dalle sue dita, quando il desiderio aveva fatto abbassare le sue difese.

_-Perché ti sei fermata?- stava ansimando senza vergogna. Aveva le mani impegnate a stringere spasmodicamente le lenzuola, mentre il cuore le batteva all'impazzata._

_-Hai da fare lunedì?-_

_Allungò il viso per guardarla con occhi sgranati, non riuscendo a credere alle sue orecchie._

_-Che c'entra adesso?- chiese, lamentandosi per poi ansimare quando la vide abbassare di nuovo il viso per riprendere a baciarla. Un gemito strozzato le uscì, perché la visione di vederla tra le sue gambe, insieme a quei baci dati con trasporto, era troppo da sopportare._

_-Stavo pensando che potresti accompagnarmi a…-_

_-Non fermarti!- singhiozzò, quando il suo piacere fu di nuovo interrotto da quelle parole._

_La vide sorridere quando la consapevolezza del potere che aveva in quel momento, le fu ben chiara._

_-Ti piace?- chiese maliziosa, sfiorandola con le punte delle dita, costringendola a inseguirle con il bacino, per appagare quel fastidioso bisogno._

_Deglutì pesantemente, quando sentì quelle dita accarezzarla con fervore._

_-Oddio…- ansimò, abbandonando la testa sul cuscino, mentre tutto quello che voleva, era solo dar libero sfogo a quel piacere che era sul punto, lo sentiva, di esplodere._

_-Sei impegnata lunedì?- richiese, bloccandosi di nuovo per guardarla negli occhi._

_-Cazzo!- imprecò, infastidita dall'ennesima interruzione._

_Sentì i capelli dell'altra sfiorarle l'interno delle cosce, avvertì il respiro caldo e regolare dell'altra sulla sua intimità, inarcò la schiena per raggiungere l'agognato piacere. Piacere che l'altra sembrava intenzionata a negarle, visto che indietreggiò di poco la testa, evitando il contatto diretto, ma rimanendo comunque vicina._

_-Sei liber…-_

_-Cazzo! Vengo dove cazzo vuoi tu! Ora muoviti!- sbraitò, ormai al limite._

_La vide sorridere appena, mentre abbassava la testa per darle quello che stava desiderando ardentemente. Ansimò al primo contatto, inarcò la schiena e, forse per paura di essere interrotta ancora, forse per sentirla di più, non sapeva dirlo, ma per la prima volta, da quando avevano iniziato quella relazione, l'afferrò con forza, impedendole qualsiasi tentativo di fuga. L'afferrò forte per i capelli, spingendola nella sua intimità, per poi urlare il suo nome quando il piacere esplose, prepotente, in lei._

Sdraiata a pancia in giù, evitò di aprire gli occhi, quando i ricordi di quella notte esplosero in lei, facendo risvegliare completamente il suo corpo e i suoi sensi.

-Sei sveglia?- la voce calda e sensuale di Michiru, accompagnata al desiderio che aveva provato ricordando quella notte, le procurò un brivido lungo la schiena.

-Haruka?-

Aprì gli occhi per trovarsela a pochi centimetri di distanza: ogni giorno che passava, sembrava sempre più bella.

Le sorrise e le sfiorò la guancia, vicinissimo all'angolo della bocca.

-Ho sonno- biascicò, tentando l'unica carta in suo possesso per evitare quell'uscita. Non odiava uscire con lei, solo che quella sera Michiru aveva un concerto con un gruppo che stava spopolando tra le ragazzine e non le sembrava il giorno adatto per farsi vedere in giro. Già normalmente doveva fare i conti con ragazzi e uomini che si avvicinavano a lei per autografi e foto, ora sarebbe stato ancora più difficile.

-Sai dovresti dormire di notte se poi il mattino non hai la forza per alzarti- rispose calma, sedendosi al suo fianco e accarezzandole la pelle nuda della schiena.

La reazione del suo corpo fu immediata.

-Hai freddo? Dovresti coprirti!-

-Ho un'altra idea per riscaldarmi- mormorò, muovendosi piano per non troncare quel contatto.

-La stessa che ti ha ridotto in questo stato?- restò per alcuni secondi in silenzio, come se stesse ponderando se accettare o meno la sua proposta –Credo che dovresti riguardarti di più, Haruka. Non chiedere troppo al tuo fisico-

Si alzò di scatto, incurante di essere ancora completamente nuda, trascinandola sul letto per ritrovarsi sopra di lei, con il viso a pochi centimetri di distanza.

-Ti sono sembrata fuori forma questa notte?- chiese con la convinzione di chi sapeva già la riposta.

-Non ho detto questo- chiarì, appoggiando una mano sul suo fianco. Quello era il suo gioco: toccarla, all'apparenza inconsapevolmente, per spingerla a fare quello che voleva. Haruka lo sapeva, lo aveva sempre saputo, ma non riusciva mai a vincere a quel gioco. Mai!

-No?- la guardò sarcastica.

-Io ho bisogno che tu stia in forma sia di giorno sia di notte-

Quando usava quel tono basso e roco, si sentiva sempre inerme, incapace di reagire.

-Soprattutto di notte- le sussurrò all'orecchio, facendo vagare la mano sull'addome, per fermarsi sotto il seno e spostarsi sulla schiena.

-Sei scorretta così, lo sai vero?-

-Mi piace vederti combattere contro il desiderio che ti provoco- ammise, fissandola negli occhi, come se la stesse sfidando a negare.

Si lasciò cadere su di lei, affondando la testa nell'incavo del suo collo, inspirando il suo profumo. _Era inutile combattere contro le onde del mare, potevi nuotare con tutte le tue forze, ma le onde sarebbero state sempre più forte di te. _

-Ricordami perché hai bisogno di uscire?- domandò, ormai arresa al fatto che avrebbe dovuto mantenere la parola data, anche se le erano state estorte.

-Ho bisogno di un reggiseno- sussurrò, continuando ad accarezzarle la schiena, incurante del peso della bionda, che continuava a rimanerle addosso, schiacciandola al letto.

-Stai scherzando? Hai un cassetto pieno di reggiseni!- protestò la bionda, facendosi leva sulle braccia per guardarla negli occhi.

-Hai ragione, però nessuno va bene per il vestito che devo indossare al concerto-

-Come deve essere questo reggiseno?-

-Vuoi darmi uno dei tuoi?- era sarcastica e la bionda lo intuì, subito irritandosi molto.

-Che cos'era quel tono? E comunque ce l'hai un reggiseno per quell'abito-

-Ce l'ho avevo, prima che qualcuna impaziente e totalmente incapace di sganciare un normale reggiseno, non me lo ha rotto, troppo smaniosa di _baciare la mia pelle candida_- pronunciò le ultime parole cercando di imitare il suo tono di voce.

-Io non ho mai detto quelle parole!- protestò la bionda, allontanandosi per mascherare il suo imbarazzo. Non ricordava di aver usato quelle parole, ma non ne era del tutto sicura, anche perché quando la teneva tra le mani era capace di dire qualsiasi cosa.

-Oh lo hai detto eccome! _Oddio Michiru, muoio dalla voglia di baciare la tua pelle candida!_ Hai usato proprio queste parole- continuò, alzandosi per mettersi seduta, mentre la bionda continuava a darle le spalle, in evidente imbarazzo.

-Non ti ricordi?- le chiese, mettendole una mano sulla spalla, per indurla a voltarsi.

-Smettila- non se lo ricordava. Ricordava solo che aveva desiderato sfilarle quell'abito per tutta la sera, che non aveva avuto la forza di aspettare di mettersi entrambe il pigiama, ricordava di averla afferrata non appena aveva chiuso la porta, e di averla baciata con desiderio e trasporto.

-Guardami Haruka-

-Non ero lucida- cercò di giustificarsi, con lo sguardo basso. Odiava sentirsi così vulnerabile, se si fosse trattato di un'altra persona avrebbe reagito diversamente, sfoderando il suo sarcasmo per difendersi. Ma con lei era del tutto inutile, lo sapeva.

-Lo so- sussurrò, afferrandole il viso con entrambe le mani.

-Tu invece eri abbastanza lucida se ricordi così bene ogni mia parola-

Sorrise amareggiata a quelle parole, come se in qualche modo l'avessero ferita.

-Non è come credi. Semplicemente conservo gelosamente nella mia memoria ogni cosa carina tu dica su di me. Visto che succede così raramente-

Non sapeva cosa dire, non sapeva come rispondere a quell'accusa, involontaria; rimase immobile a fissarla negli occhi, per poi chiuderli quando l'altra avvicinò le labbra alle sue, baciandola con trasporto, schiudendo le labbra per cercare un contatto più profondo.

-Ricordami ancora una volta perché siamo qui?-

Era ormai sull'orlo di una crisi isterica: erano in quel maledetto negozio da più di un'ora ormai e non sopportava più tutte quelle commesse, che per ogni piccolezza si avvicinavano, senza darle il tempo di guardarsi intorno. Michiru aveva bisogno dei suoi tempi per scegliere anche un semplice foulard, figuriamoci ora per un reggiseno e quelle galline, invece di lasciarla libera di scegliere, continuavano a mostrarle modelli diversi, mettendola in difficoltà. Che poi sotto un abito bianco, doveva per forza di cose, metterne uno bianco e semplice, senza pizzi e merletti.

-Perché me lo hai promesso?-

-Non ti ho promesso nulla, sei stata tu a strapparmi una conferma- puntualizzò, stizzita.

-Dai non arrabbiarti, dopo saprò come ricompensarti- mormorò, accettando l'ennesimo completino intimo che la commessa le porse.

Ed eccola che giocava di nuovo quella carta!

Pensò amareggiata e infastidita da quell'atteggiamento: odiava quando l'altra riusciva a manipolarla così facilmente, quando era ben consapevole di poterla manipolare.

-Non ho bisogno di nessuna ricompensa. Tu piuttosto cerca di deciderti!-

-Provo questo!- affermò, afferrando il primo completino che aveva a disposizione e afferrò Haruka per un braccio, per dirigersi poi verso i camerini, sotto lo sguardo stupito delle commesse.

-Perché sei così arrabbiata?-

L'aveva trascinata nel primo camerino vuoto, chiudendosi dietro la porta, facendo scattare la sicura.

-Hai davvero intenzione di provare quel coso?-

-Non cambiare discorso-

-Sono solo stanca- mentì, spostandosi per avvicinarsi alla porta e uscire da quel posto.

-Sei distante Haruka. Da quando c'è questa nuova minaccia sei diventata distante-

-E hai deciso di usare i tuo corpo per avermi vicina?-

-È l'unico modo che ho per far liberare la tua mente dai pensieri. È l'unico modo per _allontanarla_ dalla tua mente-

-Tu devi fare l'amore con me perché lo desideri. Perché desideri avermi. Questo deve essere l'unica cosa che deve spingerti a concederti a me- affermò, voltandosi e raggiungendola. Le afferrò il volto con le mani e la baciò, invadendole la bocca, rincorrendo la sua lingua e beandosi quando la sentì gemere ad ogni suo tocco.

-Haruka?-

-Mmh-

-Ne ho voglia ora- ansimò, afferrando il suo gilet di jeans per attirarla a sé.

-Speravo che lo dicessi-

La fece appoggiare al muro e le sbottonò la camicia senza maniche che aveva indossato, infilandovi una mano all'interno per accarezzarle la pelle calda e accogliente del suo seno.

-Dovremo essere veloci- sussurrò la bionda, alzandole la gonna bianca, arrivando agli slip.

-Sono pronta, Haruka- ansimò, aprendo le gambe e aggrappandosi alla camicia dell'altra.

-Ah!- non riuscì a trattenersi, quando sentì le dita della bionda accarezzarla intimamente.

-Shh-

Chiuse gli occhi accettandola, accogliendola in lei, trattenendo il respiro ad ogni spinta, ad ogni bacio infuocato che le lasciava sul collo.

-Sei caldissima-

Lasciò andare la testa all'indietro, quando le spinte si fecero più decise. Allungò le mani per andare a impigliarle nei capelli biondi dell'altra.

-Più veloce- ansimò, lasciandosi travolgere da quel piacere, reso amplificato dal luogo, amplificato dalla possibilità di essere scoperte.

-Siamo in un luogo pubblico…- cercò di ricordarle, di ricordare a se stessa.

-Haruka!- protestò, spingendo il bacino in avanti per cercare sollievo.

Questa fu la sua volta, fu lei a perdere ogni lucidità, quando la bionda assecondò le sue richieste, affondando in lei, portandola in quell'abisso dal quale era difficile uscirne.

Era rimasta incantata nel vederla suonare con tanta disinvoltura, nel vederla accompagnare quel gruppo che con la sua musica non aveva niente in comune, con bravura, come se lo avesse sempre fatto. Eppure quella era la primissima volta che suonavano insieme, non avevano nemmeno provato. Si incantò a fissarla in quell'abito bianco, che le fasciava il corpo come una seconda pelle, sorridendo ripensando alla scenata che le aveva fatto, poche ore prima, quando lo aveva indossato.

_-È questo l'abito che devi indossare?- chiese, entrando in camera proprio mentre Michiru era intenta ad infilarselo._

_-Perché non ti piace?- _

_-Oh l'abito è perfetto- ad ogni parola si avvicinava sempre di più a lei, fino a fermarsi davanti a lei –anzi è troppo perfetto per essere indossato su un palco pieno di luci, mentre sei circondata da stupidi ragazzini allupati-_

_La risata che sentì uscire dalle sue labbra, le riscaldò il cuore._

_-Oddio Haruka, stai esagerando- cercò di riprendersi, ma non riuscì a bloccare la risata, che le fece uscire le lacrime agli occhi._

_-Non ridere- ringhiò seria, scostandole un ricciolo ribelle dal viso. Cercò di rimanere seria, ma non riuscì ad impedirsi di sorridere, perché vederla ridere in quel modo, era davvero rarissimo. Le sue dita indugiarono dietro l'orecchio della violinista, sfiorandola delicatamente._

_-Che cos'è questa Haruka Tenou, una scenata di gelosia?- i suoi occhi si fecero improvvisamente seri, forse per l'effetto che le facevano le sue carezze, forse perché ansiosa di sentire la sua risposta o semplicemente perché, come lei, non riusciva a starle accanto senza morire dalla voglia di toccarla. Non seppe resistere al richiamo di quegli occhi, abbassò i viso per poggiare le labbra alle sue: la baciò delicatamente, sfiorandole le labbra con le sue, fece un passo in avanti mentre apriva di poco la bocca per afferrarle il labbro inferiore e succhiarlo piano._

_-Mmhh- mugugnò la violinista, appoggiando le mani sui suoi fianchi, stringendo forte tra le dita la camicia della bionda._

_-Quando fai così, a volte, temo che tu non abbia proprio fiducia in me- mormorò, staccandosi per guardarla negli occhi._

_-Mi fido di te è degli uomini che non mi fido!- puntualizzò, per poi aggrapparsi di nuovo alla sua bocca. Le sfiorò le labbra con la lingua, aprendo le labbra, quando la violinista la ricambiò con la stessa attenzione. Fu un bacio carico di erotismo, entrambe perse a rincorrere la lingua dell'altra, riscaldate dai propri gemiti._

_-È tardi, Haruka- ansimò, quando la bionda aveva spostato la sua attenzione sul collo dell'altra._

_Con riluttanza, si staccò da quel corpo, non prima di averle posato un ultimo bacio sulle labbra._

_-Devi proprio metterlo?- le chiese con più calma._

_-Ti assicuro che sarai tu a togliermelo e nessun altro-_

Del resto qualunque cosa avesse indossato, per lei non sarebbe stato mai adatto, perché Michiru attirava l'attenzione con qualsiasi cosa indossasse. Rassegnata, ormai, a dover accettare che la sua compagna avrebbe attirato l'attenzione sempre e comunque, decise di dirigersi nel camerino, dove di sicuro lei la stava aspettando, per tener parola alla sua promessa

_Ti assicuro che sarai tu a togliermelo e nessun altro_

E lei non vedeva l'ora di sfilarglielo, di averla nuda tra le mani e sentirla gemere e ansimare.

-E' già finito!-

La voce lamentosa di una ragazza, attirò la sua attenzione, portandola a fermarsi per vedere chi fosse. Sorrise quando riconobbe quei lunghi codini biondi, che potevano appartenere solo ad una persona. Impegnata a rimuginare su quell'abito bianco, si era dimenticata del fatto che le altre erano preoccupate perché Usagi non si era ancora fatta viva.

-Usagi eravamo in pensiero! Ma cosa ti è successo?- chiese, avvicinandosi.

Quando la biondina si voltò, aveva un'espressione triste, sembrava stesse per piangere.

-Harukaaaa- piagnucolò, mentre i suoi occhi si riempirono di lacrime.

-Eh!-

-Mi sono persa il concerto- singhiozzò, con le lacrime che ormai copiose le rigavano il viso

-Si purtroppo!-

-Non è giusto! È un ingiustizia!- iniziò a lamentarsi, capricciosa, proprio come una bambina di tre anni. A vederla così, nessuno avrebbe mai pensato che quella piagnucolona fosse una principessa e che da lei dipendesse il destino di tutto la Terra.

-Calmati!- disse, alzando le mani mentre cercava disperatamente un'idea per farla smettere.

-Ascoltami Usagi, io stavo andando in camerino da Michiru, ti va di venire con me?- chiese, dicendo addio all'idea di sentirla gemere e ansimare, nuda, tra le sue braccia, sperando che Michiru non si fosse arrabbiata. Era più pericolosa di qualsiasi nemico quando si arrabbiava.

E quando c'era di mezzo Usagi, si arrabbiava volentieri.

La bionda la guardò per un istante, per poi aggrapparsi al suo braccio e annuire felice.

Da quando l'aveva vista la prima volta, aveva subito provato un senso di protezione verso quella ragazza, che non era mai stato in grado di spiegare. Forse se nella sua vita non ci fosse stata Michiru, il loro rapporto avrebbe potuto prendere un'altra piega. Del resto Usagi era così genuina che di sicuro non sarebbe stata capace di resistere alle sue avance.

-Come mai hai fatto tardi?-

-Ho sbagliato autobus!- rispose imbarazzata, con le guance che si colorarono di rosa.

Mentre camminavano, Usagi continuava a rimanerle attaccata al braccio e Haruka poteva sentire il suo calore. Calore completamente diverso da quello che le provocava il corpo di Michiru, ma che comunque l'attirava, pericolosamente.

-Solo tu potevi fare una cosa del genere- affermò, ridendo all'occhiataccia che l'atra le rivolse.

Arrivate davanti alla porta del camerino, istintivamente, si staccò dalla bionda perché, anche se Michiru non le aveva mai detto nulla, anche se quel contatto era del tutto innocente, sapeva che

per Michiru sarebbe stato difficile vederla così appiccicata a Usagi.

-Sono tornata Michiru!- disse, entrando per bloccarsi all'improvviso: non era preparata a trovarselo lì, a pochi centimetri da Michiru, con le mani a mezz'aria, intento a toccarla. Una rabbia incontrollata s'impossessò di lei, tanto da indurla a dimenticarsi di Usagi, che incuriosita fece un passo di lato, per entrare.

-Michiru! Oh, Seiya!-

Haruka rimase immobile a fissare la sagoma di Michiru che, in piedi davanti allo specchio, continuava a rimanere di schiena. C'era una strana tensione nell'aria che non fece altro che aumentare la sua rabbia.

**-**Testolina buffa! Bene bene, sei con un bel ragazzo!- **-**Non essere sciocco, Haruka è…- **-**La mia amata compagna!- solo allora Michiru si voltò, affiancandosi a Seiya, dando maggior enfasi a quelle parole e lei non riuscì a capire se quel tono era dovuto alla presenza di Usagi o a far capire a quel cantante da strapazzo che fosse già impegnata. **-**Oh, che cattiva Michiru!- sembravano in confidenza e la cosa non le piaceva per niente.

-Piacere di conoscerti, sono Seiya Kou!- disse, allungando una mano e facendo qualche passo verso di lei, per salutarla.

Chiuse per un attimo gli occhi, tirò un gran sospiro, cercando di controllare l'impulso di afferrarlo e colpirlo su quel viso strafottente. **-**Haruka Tenou. Piacere di conoscerti.- ringhiò a denti stretti, per poi scagliargli un pugno, quando lo ebbe abbastanza vicino.

Non era mai stata brava a tenere a freno i suoi impulsi, tantomeno nei confronti di uno che sbavava letteralmente per la sua donna.

Contro ogni aspettativa, Seiya bloccò il suo assalto, rubandole la soddisfazione di colpirlo. **-**Che simpatico saluto, eh?- sussurrò sarcastico. **-**Va via!- -Bene Michiru, buona serata- disse, rivolgendosi alla violinista come se lei non ci fosse per poi avvicinarsi a Usagi: -Vieni a trovarci più tardi testolina buffa! Ci vediamo- e uscì dal camerino.

-Non lasciarlo più entrare nel tuo spogliatoio, intesi?- sputò quell'ordine, incurante di non essere da sole, perché troppo furiosa per accorgersi dello sguardo allarmato dipinto sul volto di Usagi. **-**Oh, sei gelosa?-

Michiru, invece sembrava compiaciuta della sua reazione, come se vederla così le procurasse piacere.

**-**Haruka per favore accetta le mie scuse da parte sua. Può essere sgarbato, ma è un bravo ragazzo. Per favore perdonalo!- **-**Haruka è sospettosa degli estranei- suggerì Michiru, avvicinandosi e fermandosi proprio accanto a lei, sfiorandola con il braccio, come a volerla calmare.

- A proposito, perché non vai a fargli visita?- o forse era stato solo un tentativo per calmare se stessa, per far capire a Usagi che ormai era di troppo, che doveva lasciarle da sole. **-**Si, sto andando. Ci vediamo dopo!-

Quando Usagi lasciò quella stanza, si sentì improvvisamente una sciocca per essersi dimostrata tanto gelosa, quando lei si era presentata accompagnata, da quella che Michiru considerava una rivale. **-**Michiru io…- cercò di giustificarsi, di spiegarle perché di fosse comportata in quel modo. Voleva spiegarle il perché della presenza di Usagi, ma soprattutto voleva spiegazioni sulla presenza di quel cantante nel suo camerino.

La violinista però bloccò qualsiasi cosa lei stesse per dire o fare, appoggiandole l'indice sulle labbra e voltandosi. **-**Adesso vuoi aiutarmi a cambiarmi?- le chiese seducente, alzandosi i capelli per indurla a toccarla. -Certamente!-

Non avrebbe mai potuto rinunciare a quell'invito. Qualunque fosse il motivo, qualunque cosa stessero provando in quel momento, niente le avrebbe impedito di prendersi quello che la sua compagna le stava offrendo. Aveva sognato per tutta la sera di far scivolare lungo quel corpo il tessuto bianco del vestito, per scoprire quel reggiseno, comprato dopo averla posseduta in un misero camerino, appoggiate al muro, ansimando e gemendo piano, per non essere scoperte. Iniziava ad amare con tutta se stessa quell'indumento. Le appoggiò le mani sulle spalle, per accarezzarle la pelle, si spostò alla lampo, che teneva il vestito chiuso e iniziò ad aprirla.

-Mi hai fatto impazzire per tutto il concerto- sussurrò, con le labbra appoggiate al suo orecchio.

-Non ricordavo che la mia musica ti piacesse così tanto- la stuzzicò, muovendosi piano contro il suo corpo.

-Ultimamente sono molte le cose che non ricordi- la rimproverò, ancora turbata per quello che era successo.

-Aiutami a ricordare- rispose, voltandosi e afferrandole il viso con le mani. Aprì le labbra e assalì quelle della bionda, le succhiò le labbra , prima forte e poi con calma e sensualità, accogliendo la lingua dell'altra che si impossessò con ferocia di lei. Il desiderio che Michiru faceva esplodere in lei, a volte, la spaventava: era qualcosa così forte e grande, che temeva di non riuscire a gestire. Le afferrò i fianchi, per spingerla, fino a bloccarla al piccolo tavolino, situato davanti allo specchio. Michiru alzò le braccia, rimanendo attaccata alla bocca della bionda, per liberarsi dei guanti, che le impedivano di sentire il calore della sua pelle.

Avvertiva i seni di Michiru schiacciarsi al suo petto, la lingua rincorrere la sua, i suoi gemiti soffocati dalle sue labbra, le mani, ormai libere dai guanti, afferrarle i capelli e stringerli forte. Avvertiva l'esigenza della violinista di sentirla, di averla. La stessa esigenza che provava lei: la loro affinità, che avevano sempre avuto, sin dai tempi in cui lei era diventata Sailor Uranus, si amplificava nell'intimità. Sapevano esattamente cosa faceva impazzire l'altra, conoscevano le reciproche sensazioni, senza bisogno di parlare. Non avevano bisogno di parole perché i bisogni di Michiru erano uguali ai suoi, avevano la stessa necessità di avvertire l'altra, di perdersi nell'altra, di accarezzare, toccare e venerare la pelle dell'altra.

Strinse forte le mani intorno ai fianchi, quando Michiru si staccò dalle sue labbra, per baciarle il collo, inebriandola con il suo profumo, facendola fremere, quando le sue labbra indugiarono dietro l'orecchio, baciandola lentamente, mentre il respiro affannato le solleticava la pelle.

-Haru?- fu un sussurro, un ansito che ebbe l'effetto di un tornado sul suo cuore. Quel piccolo sussurro, la sua voce, la sua bocca che rimase ferma in quel posto…

Una preghiera, una richiesta, un desiderio che doveva avverare, che voleva esaudire…

Un bisogno primordiale che la bionda era incapace di ignorare.

La strinse forte, facendosi spazio tra le sue gambe. Con la mano destra afferrò il lungo vestito bianco, facendolo risalire con lentezza, con estrema lentezza, lungo la gamba della violinista, sospirando pesantemente, quando raggiunse la sua meta. Avvertì il corpo di Michiru reagire a quel contatto, la sentì tremare e stringersi di più a lei, alzando il viso per poggiarle piccoli baci all'angolo della bocca.

-Non ancora- ansimò, quando le dita della bionda scostarono l'orlo delle mutandine, per incontrare la pelle bollente della sua intimità.

-Ti voglio-

Aveva la voce roca dal desiderio, che era ormai diventato insopportabile, sentiva un fuoco in tutta la sua pelle e doveva spegnerlo.

-Haruka…ah!- gemette, quando incurante delle sue proteste, iniziò ad accarezzarla, facendola inarcare d'istinto per sentirla di più.

-Ferm…fermati- ansimò, afferrandole il braccio per bloccarla.

-Non è ancora il momento- trovò il coraggio di dire, restando con gli occhi chiusi.

-Ti posso assicurare che sei prontissima, Michiru- ribatte, fissandola confusa. Aveva la mente annebbiata e non aveva nessuna voglia di comprendere quale fosse l'assurdo motivo che l'avesse spinta a fermarla.

-Lo so…- ansimava, cercando di tenere a bada i suoi impulsi e quelli della bionda.

-Non erano questi i patti-

-Oh Michiru, al diavolo qualsiasi cosa tu abbia detto- ringhiò, allungando il viso per aggrapparsi alle sue labbra: le strinse il labbro inferiore tra i denti, sfidandola con lo sguardo.

-Sto impazzendo- ringhiò a denti stretti, per poi baciarle il labbro che aveva tenuto tra i denti –se io fossi un uomo ora avresti premuto sull'addome qualcosa di molto duro-

-L'abito…- mormorò, stringendole forte i capelli –ti ho promesso che saresti stata l'unica a togliermelo…-

Sorrise a quelle parole, a come la sua Michiru, riusciva sempre a trovare un modo per renderlo più originale, speciale.

-Rimediamo subito- la fece voltare, incrociò lo sguardo con quello di lei nello specchio, mentre afferrava la zip e lentamente finì di aprirla.

Lo sguardo che Michiru aveva le fece capire che era impaziente almeno quanto lei. Lo stesso sguardo che l'aveva portata a cedere al suo fascino, lo stesso sguardo che la teneva saldamente legata a quel corpo. Testa e cuore completamente imbrigliati nella profondità di quell'azzurro, che il desiderio e la lussuria, rendeva ancora più denso e avvolgente.

-Sei…- si bloccò, quando lo avvertì, quando lesse il suo stesso presentimento negli occhi di Michiru.

-Dannazione!- imprecò, dando voce alla sua frustrazione, la stessa che leggeva nei movimenti rassegnati dell'altra, quando afferrò la borsa per prendere il suo lip road.

Quella era la sua giornata sfortunata, dopo essere stata costretta a trascorrere la mattinata a fare shopping, dopo averla trovata chiusa nel camerino con quel cantante, dopo essere stata interrotta nel più bello, ora si trovava di fronte a quella scena: Sailor Moon intenta a stringere la mano a quelle guerriere. Non riuscì a controllare la sua rabbia, troppo grande per essere trattenuta. Alzò la mano al cielo e, senza indugi, scagliò il suo colpo verso quelle intruse.

-Ma chi è stato?-

-Sparisci! La prossima volta non ti mancherò- e non era una minaccia, ma una promessa.

-Che cose fate? Loro sono con noi, avete frainteso-

-Non provengono dal nostro sistema solare, sono degli invasori- urlò, stupendosi della reazione di Sailor Moon alla crudeltà delle sue parole.

-Non ci possiamo assolutamente fidare- continuò, mettendosi in posa, pronta a combattere ma ammorbidendo il suo tono, perché non voleva farle del male. Non sopportava essere la causa del suo dolore.

-No, non è vero, vi sbagliate. Non sono delle nemiche, finora ci hanno sempre aiutato- ribatté Sailor Moon frapponendosi tra loro e le altre, proteggendole con il loro corpo.

-State alla larga!- ringhiò Sailor Neptune, furiosa.

-Come volete- la voce di Regina del Coraggio, pose fine a quella lotta, inducendo Sailor Moon a voltarsi per guardarla negli occhi.

-Non abbiamo bisogno né di voi né del vostro aiuto-

-Sappiate che siamo completamente auto sufficiente-

-Tanto lo sapevo è impossibile collaborare con voi terrestri-

Lo sguardo che Regina del Coraggio lanciò verso Sailor Moon la fece imbestialire.

-Io non sono d'accordo- mormorò Sailor Moon, ma inutilmente: le tre guerriere si allontanarono senza aggiungere altro.

-Aspettate! Dovremo essere unite per cercare di collaborare- sussurrò, portandosi una mano al cuore, voltandosi vero di loro.

-Ma perché? Perché non possiamo unire le nostre forze per la lotta?-

-Abbiamo una missione importante da portare a termine. Noi dobbiamo proteggerti dagli invasori, capisci? Fidati di noi Sailor Moon-

Alle parole di Sailor Neptune, la guerriera abbassò il viso, per nascondere i suoi occhi pieni di lacrime.

Rimasero in mezzo a quel vuoto, in silenzio, entrambe prese dai propri pensieri.

-Siamo in un bel casino- rifletté Uranus, continuando a fissare il punto dove fino a pochi istanti prima c'era _lei_. Aveva annuito al discorso di Neptune con poca convinzione, per poi salutarle a viso basso, con tanta confusione negli occhi.

Che non era completamente d'accordo con loro, lo aveva capito bene, come aveva capito che c'era uno strano legame che la univa a Regina del Coraggio.

Sapeva che anche Uranus lo aveva notato e il suo silenzio non faceva altro che confermare i suoi timori, alimentando la sua rabbia. Rabbia che la portò a parlare, incurante della reazione dell'altra.

-Non credi di aver esagerato?-

-Come?-

Il suo sguardo rispecchiava perfettamente l'incredulità del suo tono. Del resto era la prima volta che la rimproverava per qualcosa.

-Era proprio necessario attaccarle in quel modo?- domandò, guardandola dritta negli occhi, sfidandola.

-Tu forse non hai capito la situazione!-

-Cosa non avrei capito? Che lei sembra attratta da Regina del Coraggio?- ringhiò, facendo un passo in avanti, avvicinandosi a lei.

Sailor Uranus non rispose, la guardava con stupore, con incredulità.

-È questo il tuo problema?-

Non era mai stata gelosa, con gli anni aveva imparato a tollerare il comportamento della sua compagna, che amava stuzzicare qualsiasi ragazza incontrasse. Con Usagi invece era sempre stato diverso e la cosa era peggiorata quando avevano scoperto la sua vera identità.

-Non essere ridicola-

-Cazzo Haruka c'ero anche io in quel camerino. C'ero io!-

_Come puoi pensare a lei dopo quello che c'è stato fra noi?_

Doveva andarsene, aveva bisogno di spazio e tempo per sbollire la rabbia, che rischiava di sfociare in una scenata peggiore di quella. Non riusciva proprio a capire come facesse a sostituire tutto il desiderio che aveva provato per lei con il semplice affetto, che affermava di provare per l'altra, con così tanta facilità. L'oltrepassò, senza aggiungere altro, senza pretendere nessuna spiegazione perché sapeva perfettamente che non sarebbe stata in grado di dargliela, come lei non sarebbe stata in grado di accettarla.

-Dove vai?- le chiese, afferrandola per un braccio e fermandola.

-Cosa c'entra quello che è successo nel camerino?-

-Vaffanculo Haruka!- si liberò dalla sua presa e continuò a camminare.

Senza correre.

Senza scappare…perché sapeva che non l'avrebbe fermata un'altra volta. Perché sapeva che l'incredulità l'avrebbe paralizzata sul posto. Perché sapeva che sarebbe stata lei a ritornare.

Perché sapeva di amarla.

Non l'aveva mai vista così arrabbiata.

Non avevano mai litigato in quel modo

Non avevano mai mischiato la loro vita privata con la loro missione.

O meglio, non lo avevano più fatto da quando si era sacrificata per salvarle la vita.

Era sempre stata convinta che qualunque cosa fosse accaduta fra di loro, non avrebbero mai permesso che questo intaccasse la loro affinità di guerriere.

Invece quella sera…

_Cazzo Haruka c'ero anche io in quel camerino. C'ero io!_

Cosa aveva voluto dire con quella frase, non riusciva proprio a capirlo. Non capiva cosa avesse spinto la sua compagna a reagire in quel modo.

Che fosse gelosa?

E di cosa poi? Non aveva fatto niente!

Non come lei che si era rinchiusa nel camerino con quel…

Spalancò gli occhi quando si rese conto di quello che era successo: presa dal desiderio, dalla foga, si era completamente dimenticata di chiederle cosa stessero facendo.

_Cosa sarebbe successo se non fossi entrata?_

Si portò le dita tra i capelli, strofinando forte per schiacciare quell'assurda gelosia che l'assaliva ogni volta che la pensava con qualcun altro.

_Gelosia…_

_Vaffanculo Haruka!_

Le parole di Michiru continuavano a rimbombarle nelle orecchie

Il suo tono…

La sua rabbia…

Alzò il viso al cielo, lasciandosi sfiorare la pelle dal vento, lo stesso vento che agitava le onde del mare. Erano tornate separatamente a casa, non avevano più parlato. Michiru si era rifiutata di parlare, chiudendosi a chiave nel suo studio a dipingere; lei invece aveva fatto una doccia, aveva indossato una canottiera e un pantaloncino e si era rifugiata sul tetto, rimuginando ormai da ore su quello che era successo. Non sapeva lei cosa stesse facendo, se fosse andata già a letto o se stesse pensando a loro.

_Vaffanculo Haruka!_

-Sei qui-

La voce bassa e tranquilla di Michiru arrivò alle sue orecchie, facendole tirare un sospiro di sollievo, facendole alleggerire, anche se di poco, quel peso che aveva sul cuore. Non aveva il coraggio di voltarsi, non aveva il coraggio di guardarla in viso: aveva paura di leggervi ancora rabbia, rancore nei suoi confronti.

Sentì il rumore delle scarpe lasciate cadere sul pavimento, il suo sospiro come se stesse facendo uno sforzo e, intuendo cosa stesse facendo l'altra, si voltò per fermarla.

-Cosa stai facendo?- si voltò, alzandosi d'istinto per aiutarla –è pericoloso- continuò, allungandole una mano.

Michiru sorrise e afferrò la mano, facendo qualche passo verso di lei, stando attenta a non scivolare. Strinse quella mano, lasciandosi pervadere dal calore di quel semplice tocco, lottando contro l'istinto di attirarla a sé e stringerla.

-Dimentichi che sono una guerriera come te e che ho la tua stessa agilità- non c'era ostilità nel suo tono.

Quando le fu vicina, lasciò la sua mano e si sedettero vicine, tanto che le loro braccia si sfioravano. Michiru sembrava così tranquilla, così calma come se non fosse successo niente, mentre lei si stava logorando da tutte quelle sensazioni contrastanti che la stavano assillando.

-Guardi la luna?- domandò, alzando il viso al cielo.

-Ascolto il vento-

Rimasero in silenzio, contemplando quell'assurda situazione che si era creata.

-Se io non fossi arrivata, cosa sarebbe successo in quel camerino?-

Quella domanda era sfuggita dalle sue labbra, senza darle nemmeno il tempo di riflettere.

-Nulla, Haruka-

-Stavi flirtando-

-Tu lo fai con tutte-

-Ti stava quasi toccando-

-Non sono io quella a cui è interessato- sussurrò, restando per qualche secondo in silenzio –e credo che tu l'abbia capito-

-Michiru io…-

-Io invece non ho capito cosa ti dia più fastidio. Ci ho pensato per tutto questo tempo, ho riflettuto sul perché fossi così arrabbiata, tanto da scagliare il tuo attacco contro Regina del Coraggio e l'unica risposta che ho ottenuto, non mi è piaciuta-

-Chiedimelo. Chiedimi perché fossi così arrabbiata-

-Non credo di volerlo sapere-

-Chiedimelo!- insistette, appoggiandole una mano sul braccio per indurla a voltarsi verso di lei.

-Perché eri così arrabbiata?-

-Perché sono stata interrotta sul più bello- mormorò, sfiorandole i viso con la punta delle dita -perché non ho avuto la gioia di sentire la mia donna tremare- continuò, accarezzandola e avvicinando il viso al suo -e perché non ho potuto nemmeno sfogare la mia frustrazione sul demone- terminò, accarezzandole il labbro inferiore. Aveva gli occhi puntati nei suoi, non sapeva cosa fare, moriva dalla voglia di baciarla ma non era sicura che l'altra l'avrebbe accettata.

Non riusciva a capire cosa stesse pensando.

Era la prima volta che accadeva e la cosa la spaventò.

Tanto.

Michiru chiuse per un attimo gli occhi, respirò a fondo, come per liberarsi da qualcosa, da un peso, riaprì gli occhi e sorrise.

Un sorriso spento

Un sorriso che non le illuminava gli occhi.

-Grazie- sussurrò colmando la distanza tra loro, appoggiando le labbra alle sue.

-Tu non mi credi- affermò, con le labbra ancora attaccate a quelle di Michiru

-Lasciamo stare Haruka-

-Tu perché eri arrabbiata?-

-Stavi per fare l'amore con me e ti è bastato vederla per…-

Non seppe perché lo fece, non sapeva cosa la stesse spingendo a farlo. Forse erano i suoi occhi delusi, forse era la sua voce tremolante, forse erano state le sue parole, le sue accuse o semplicemente era stata la sua incapacità nell'esprimere le sue emozioni con parole, con frasi.

Oppure erano tutte queste cose insieme.

Non lo sapeva, sapeva solo che le sue mani afferrarono il suo viso con decisione mentre le labbra divorarono quelle dell'altra. Aveva tante di quelle parole da dirle, le aveva tutte bloccate in gola e non era capace di tirarle fuori. Non ne aveva la forza. L'unica cosa che riusciva a fare in quel momento era baciarla, venerarla, per cancellare ogni dubbio, ogni timore.

Avvertì le braccia della violinista circondarla, le dita afferrare la maglietta, sentì le sue unghie graffiarle, attraverso il tessuto, la schiena, mentre ricambiava il suo bacio con lo stesso furore. La fece sdraiare per poi sovrastarla con il suo corpo.

Le gambe nude intrecciate, come le loro lingue, le mani smaniose di toccare…

Le accarezzò la guancia per scendere lungo il collo, la sua carezza scese lungo la spalla, il braccio, trascinandosi la bretellina sottilissima, quasi inesistente, della maglietta verde che la violinista aveva indossato, scoprendole il seno. Le baciò il collo, succhiando, sospirando, afferrandole il seno scoperto e stringendolo forte tra le dita.

-Ha…ruka ci possono vedere-

Non la ascoltò, continuò a baciarla, scendendo sempre più giù fino a fermarsi sul seno. Le accarezzò il capezzolo con il pollice per poi appoggiare sopra le labbra, succhiò, leccò, baciò.

-Ah!- gemette, inarcando la schiena, sopraffatta dal desiderio, dal turbinio di emozioni che quella bocca le stava regalando.

-Oddio- ansò, quando la bionda si mosse su di lei, continuando a venerarle il seno, portandola a piegare una gamba, nel tentativo di trovare un po' di sollievo.

Era completamente stregata da quel corpo, dal suo calore, dal suo profumo, dai suoi gemiti.

Lasciò vagare la mano lungo il corpo, le accarezzò il ventre nudo, le sfiorò l'ombelico, per poi intrufolare la mano nei pantaloncini.

-Fer…Har…- inarcò spasmodicamente la schiena, quando le dita della bionda l'accarezzarono, facendo esplodere il fuoco che aveva dentro.

-Non…così…- ansò, continuando a muovere il bacino, rincorrendo le sue dita.

-Come vuoi che sia?-

-Non…ferma…-

-Michiru?- si fermò a fissarla: era adorabile quando lottava contro quello che i loro corpi scatenati urlavano di volere.

Pretendevano di avere.

-Non lo voglio così…non voglio…non deve essere solo desiderio. Voglio fare l'amore con te. Abbiamo già fatto sesso oggi, ora voglio di più-

Si staccò da lei, sorpresa da quella richiesta, si lasciò cadere al suo fianco, non sapendo cosa risponderle.

-Voglio che tu sia solo mia questa notte- continuò, alzandosi per sovrastarla con il suo corpo, afferrandole il viso con entrambe le mani, obbligandola a guardarla.

-Niente pensieri. Niente gelosie. Niente missione. Niente codini biondi e niente occhi azzurri. Solo te ed io, nel nostro letto. Solo noi, Haruka-

_Solo il nostro amore_

Completamente avvolte nel buio, nel silenzio, cullate solo dai loro gemiti e dal calore dei loro corpi. Alla richiesta di Michiru, non aveva risposto nulla, si era limitata a trascinarla in camera, per impossessarsi subito di ogni centimetro della sua pelle. L'aveva spogliata dei pochi indumenti, l'aveva fatta sdraiare sul letto e si era impegnata a trasmetterle tutti i suoi sentimenti.

Non era mai stata brava con le parole, aveva sempre preferito lasciare ai gesti parlare per lei, aveva sempre creduto che Michiru avesse capito e invece…

Le accarezzò piano il viso, scostandole i capelli che le coprivano gli occhi, restò a fissarla incapace di dire qualsiasi cosa. Da quando avevano iniziato la loro relazione, aveva dato per scontato che l'altra avesse intuito i sentimenti che la legava a lei, che avesse intuito che non aveva mai provato nulla del genere per nessun'altra.

-Non fermarti- un sussurro, una richiesta. Appoggiò le labbra su quelle morbide e accoglienti della violinista, godendo di quel contatto così intimo, che andava al di là del semplice desiderio fisico, dell'attrazione che c'era sempre stata tra loro. Quella notte avrebbe fatto l'amore con la sua donna, l'avrebbe presa con calma, le avrebbe fatto capire.

Chiuse gli occhi assaporando l'interno della sua bocca, accarezzandole i capelli, baciandola con trasporto. Avvertì le mani di Michiru accarezzarle la schiena, le gambe aprirsi per accoglierla, la sentì rispondere alla sua lingua con calma, assecondando i suoi ritmi.

Le accarezzò il braccio, fece scivolare le sue dita sul ventre nudo, per poi risalire e fermarsi nel solco tra i seni, la sentì mugolare e inarcare di poco la schiena. Spostò la mano sul seno, restando con il palmo ben aperto, indugiando, accarezzando quando sentì il corpo dell'altra rispondere a quel contatto.

La mano di Haruka era bollente sul suo seno, le procurò brividi che la scossero nel profondo. Lasciò vagare le mani lungo la schiena nuda della bionda, sentendo sotto le dita i suoi muscoli irrigidirsi. Sussultò quando le dita dell'altra le strinsero forte il seno, per un attimo, per un brevissimo attimo, per poi tornare di nuovo a essere delicata. Le dita sfioravano la pelle sensibile del suo seno, facendola gemere e ansimare. Era strano come il solo averla nuda sopra di lei, il solo sfiorarle il seno, le procurasse così tanto desiderio. Eppure Haruka aveva proprio quella capacità.

Le labbra di Haruka si staccarono dalle sue, per scendere lungo il suo collo, lasciando baci dapprima casti per poi diventare sempre più infuocati. Posò la bocca sul suo orecchio ansimando pesantemente, quando le sue carezze sulla schiena, scesero sempre più giù e il suo ansimare non fece altro che aumentare il fuoco che avvertiva al centro del suo essere. Alzò il bacino, scontrandosi con quello della bionda, perché aveva bisogno di più.

-Con calma- le bisbigliò all'orecchio, facendola tremare. La voce di Haruka era così bassa e sensuale, sentirla poi così roca…

Si lasciò sfuggire un gemito quando le sfiorò l'orecchio con la punta della lingua, sentendo il suo desiderio crescere sempre di più. La chimica dei loro corpi, anche dopo tutti quegli anni, non era cambiata, poteva capirlo dal richiamo del suo corpo a quelle mani, lo capiva dalla pelle bollente della bionda, che stava provando le sue stesse sensazioni, il suo stesso piacere.

Chiuse gli occhi allungando una mano nei suoi capelli biondi quando sentì quella bocca, quella lingua, fermarsi sul suo seno. Quando percepì il respiro irregolare dell'altra sulla pelle del seno. Quando sentì la sua lingua lambirle il capezzolo, per poi afferrarlo e racchiuderlo tra le sue labbra. Inarcò la schiena, strinse forte i capelli tra le dita, facendo una lieve pressione per spingerla contro la sua carne. Non era sicura di riuscire a resistere: il bisogno di sentirla era troppo forte.

Haruka la schiacciava, il corpo di Haruka copriva ogni centimetro della sua pelle, il suo profumo l'avvolgeva tutta, ubriacandole i sensi.

-Haruka?-

La voce di Michiru era poco più di un sussurro, sentì le dita alleggerire la presa nei sui capelli, mentre il corpo continuava a contorcersi sotto le sue attenzioni. Staccò le labbra da quel seno per alzarsi e guardarla negli occhi: il viso teso dal piacere, gli occhi lucidi e la bocca semiaperta. La guardò per un attimo per poi lasciarsi sopraffare dal desiderio di quella visione. Abbassò il viso sul seno dell'altra, respirò affondo per poi baciarlo con trasporto, succhiando avidamente, leccando.

-Ah! Ah!-

Intrufolò una gamba tra quelle di Michiru e iniziò a muoversi, facendo sfregare la sua intimità sulla gamba della violinista e, contemporaneamente, strofinando la sua gamba sull'intimità della violinista. Affondò le mani nel letto, muovendo forte il bacino, continuando a guardarla, mentre, ad occhi chiusi, ansimava e assecondava ogni sua spinta. Le baciò il seno, succhiandolo e tirandolo, facendole inarcare forte la schiena, fece scivolare una mano tra i loro corpi e andò ad accarezzarla nella sua intimità, sorridendo quando l'altra gemette.

-F…inalmente- ansò, quando la bionda iniziò a tracciare cerchi, facendo una lieve pressione.

-Guardami-

Aprì gli occhi, le afferrò il viso con entrambe le mani e sussurrò: -Lo so, Haruka. Lo so-

La baciò con passione, le allacciò le mani al collo e stringendola forte, ansimò: -Adesso Haruka…ti prego-

E non ci fu bisogno di aggiungere altro: la violinista allargò le gambe mentre l'altra la penetrava, spingendo in lei con forza, per rincorrere insieme il piacere, per afferrare quell'amore che le teneva legate l'una all'altra e che niente e nessuno avrebbe mai scalfito.

Strinse forte le dita alle lenzuola, accompagnò con il bacino ogni singola spinta, lasciando uscire dalle sue labbra gemiti e ansiti, sentendo crescere in lei un piacere indescrivibile, incontrollabile.

Percepì tutto l'amore che le legava, l'amore che la bionda provava per lei e si sentì sopraffatta, cercò di cavalcare quelle onde di piacere, strinse forte quei capelli biondi, inarcandosi maggiormente, sentendo il piacere sopraffarla e inondarla, facendola urlare.

-Haruka!-

-Va bene Michiru. Lasciati andare- le bisbigliò all'orecchio per poi lasciarle un bacio.

Sentì il corpo dell'altra irrigidirsi per un attimo per poi venir scosso da violenti spasmi di piacere. Fu allora che divenne tutto troppo da gestire, da controllare: raggiunse la sua stessa intimità per donarsi sollievo e per raggiungerla nel piacere.

-Lei non è mai nei miei pensieri quando sto con te!-

Ancora completamente nude, avvolte dall'oscurità della notte, stavano cercando di regolare il loro respiro, metabolizzando quello che era appena successo in quel letto.

-Ti sembra questo il momento per parlarne?- non era arrabbiata, sembrava stanca. Le accarezzò la pelle nuda del fianco, con la testa appoggiata sul suo petto: poteva ascoltare il cuore della bionda accelerare ad ogni suo tocco.

-Abbiamo appena finito di fare l'amore e tu vuoi parlare di lei?-

-Non si tratta di lei- rispose, accarezzandole i capelli –voglio solo che tu capisca che…-

-Lo so Haruka. Lo so- la interruppe, spostando le sue attenzioni sul seno dell'altra, accarezzandolo con la punta delle dita.

-Michiru…-

-Non so cosa mi sia preso, forse perché non la vedevamo da tanto tempo-

-Dì semplicemente che sei gelosa- cercò di stemperare quell'atmosfera troppo pesante.

-Forse hai ragione- rispose, alzandosi per fronteggiarla –ora però sarà meglio dormire. È tardi e siamo entrambe stremate- le stampò un bacio sulle labbra e si adagiò sul letto, dandole la schiena.

-Buonanotte amore- bisbigliò la bionda, avvicinandosi al corpo dell'altra e abbracciandola da dietro.

-Notte- rispose, chiudendo gli occhi e sorridendo, senza farsi sentire.

-Comunque non hai rispettato la tua promessa-

-Hai ragione, domani lo indosserò di nuovo, ok?-

-Ok- sussurrò, nascondendo il viso nei capelli della violinista e abbandonandosi a quel corpo.

_Quella notte il vento soffiò forte, agitando le onde del mare con la stesa passione che aveva scosso i loro corpi qualche attimo prima._

**Salve a tutti! Dopo tantissimo tempo sono tornata a scrivere di Haruka & Michiru. Devo dire che scrivere di loro due è sempre facile e naturale.**

**Questa OS è stata scritta su richiesta di Celesten, che mi aveva detto che le sarebbe piaciuto leggere qualcosa di mio sull'episodio 180 "Il Concerto".**

**Ho cercato di amalgamare le scene dell'anime alla shot, evitando di inserirle in corsivo. Ci tengo solo a precisare che la scena nel camerino avviene prima dell'incontro delle due con le altre ragazze (quando Michiru consegna loro i biglietti per il concerto).**

**Aspetto di leggere le vostre opinioni.**

**Un bacio!**


End file.
